Wedding Rush
by Hikaru Reisa
Summary: Di putuskan pada hari yang sama belum cukup membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menderita. Bagaimana kalau keduanya di putuskan karena alasan yang sama persis? Pernikahan. Gaara dan Sakura akan menikah bulan depan, kedua mantan pacar yang ternyata bermain di belakang mereka. Berniat balas dendam? Tentu saja! "Kita nikah juga Sas! Di hari yang sama kayak mereka!"/SasuFemNaru/RTNSASU!/
1. Prolog

**Story Owned By Hikaru Reisa**

 **Naruto owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru and GaaSaku (Slight SasuSaku, GaaNaru)**

 **Warn : Sasu Road To Ninja (RTN)! Genderbend, bahasa nyantai, Oocness, Typo!**

 **Rated : T PLUS!**

 **:3:3:3:3:33:3:3:3:3:3:33:3:3:3:3:3:3**

 **[1] PROLOG**

"Gimana menurut Lo pacar Gue, Nar? Cantik kan, udah gitu lembut lagi nggak beringasan kayak Lo."

"Ck, lebih cantikan Gue kemana-mana kali. Pacar Lo mah nggak seberapa, nih ya. Gaara itu lebih plus-plus poinnya, ganteng, baik, _gentleman_ nggak kayak Lo yang ingusan! Berarti Gue yang menang!"

Kedua orang itu berguling-guling di atas _trampoline_ kesukaan mereka. Menikmati udara malam, dan bintang-bintang. Rumah yang dekat dan persahabatan yang sudah terjadi sejak Sd membuat mereka bersama sampai saat ini. Tidak ada cinta di antara keduanya, hanya persahabatan itu saja sudah cukup.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Persaingan yang sudah mereka mulai sejak Smp. Apapun itu, keduanya tidak ada yang mau kalah. Naruto dengan karakternya yang _tomboy,_ cerewet, agak males, dan memiliki tubuh lihai, sedangkan Sasuke yang tukang jahil, suka berantem, _cleanfreak_. Mereka memiliki _Title_ yang sama, orang-orang sih sering menyebutnya : _PlayBoy dan PlayGirl_. Yah itu karena persaingan yang sering keduanya lakukan.

Siapa yang bisa dapat pacar baik, ganteng/cantik, paling banyak juga termasuk.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu menatap remeh sahabatnya. "Yee, lebih baik Sakura kali! Lo lihat sendiri kan bodynya yang langsing, tinggi, rambutnya harum. Nggak kayak Lo pendek, rambut nggak pernah di cuci, jorok,~" meledek dengan sarkas.

Gadis yang tadinya asyik menatap langit kini berbalik melihat Sasuke tajam. Rambut pirangnya itu langsung saja di kibaskan tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Kebetulan rambutnya panjang, jadi dengan cepat mengenai wajah sahabatnya. "Gue nggak jorok! Cuman nggak ada waktu buat ngurusin tetek bengek kayak begituan!" berujar dengan teriakan.

Rambutnya bak jarum yang sakit banget pas mengenai wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu fix balas dendam, "Woi! Udah tahu rambut belum di keramasin masih aja Lo kibasin ke wajah Gue! Bau!"

Naruto ketawa sadis, "Rasain! Ini _Aromatherappy_ supaya Lo pingsan, terus nggak bangun-bangun lagi!"

"Sialan,"

Dengan gemas, sang Uchiha menarik rambut panjang gadis pirang yang masih mengenainya. Menjambaknya pelan, membuat gadis itu meringis sakit. "Hm, yang ada kalo Gue mati Lo nangis mewek, terus ngalah dan biarin Gue menangin ini taruhan! Ahaha!" balas ketawa setan, akhirnya kedua orang itu tarik-tarikan. Biarpun umur mereka yang sudah 23 tahun, tapi tetap saja sifat masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Sakit, anjir!"

"Rasain Lo!"

Sasuke ketawa, Naruto mencak-mencak dan tangannya udah brutal pingin cakar lengan sahabatnya itu supaya ngelepasin rambutnya.

Ya, selama bertahun-tahun sahabatan. Tidak ada cinta di antara mereka, apapun kata orang-orang. Mungkin karena _Chemistry_ keduanya sama sekali nggak nyatu kali ya? Udah gitu sifat mereka berdua hampir sama lagi. Yang ada kalo mereka pacaran, setiap harinya bisa berantem, saingan dan nggak ada yang dewasa sama sekali!

Keduanya masih bergelut, sampai getar _handphone_ masing-masing berhasil menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sukses Sasuke langsung ngelepas jambakannya dan beralih. "Nah ini pasti _My Babe_ Gue~"

"Cuih, Babe Babe Lo! Palingan cuman Operator doang yang kangen. Nah yang ini pasti dari _Honey Bunny_ Gaara!"

Kompak, mereka bergegas mengambil _handphone_ yang kebetulan ada di meja dekat _trampoline._ Meja yang sengaja di siapkan untuk menaruh cemilan atau minuman.

Membuka kunci layar.

"Nah, kan bener!" keduanya berteriak sama-sama. Saling lirik sekilas, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke Sms dari pacar.

Selama beberapa detik membaca pesan dalam layar itu, Sasuke lah yang pertama berteriak. " _Yes, Baby_ Saku pingin ketemu Gue sekarang juga~" memperagakan pose kemenangan, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Reflek merapikan kerah bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena bergulat dengan Naruto.

Dan kali ini, sang Uzumaki ikut teriak. " _Honey_ Gaara juga pingin ketemu Gue sekarang juga!" memeletkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Sukses membuat pemuda di sana mengerutkan kening tak suka.

"Kok bisa samaan? Nggak mungkin mereka janjian kan?"

"Gue nggak peduli, yang penting malam minggu beginian nggak Gue pakai cuman buat habisin waktu sama Lo, Sas. Ahaha, Cuss dulu ya~" melambai singkat, Naruto bergegas turun dari _trampoline_ dan berlari keluar dari halaman rumah Sasuke yang tergolong besar. Tentu aja dengan cekikikan senangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf kalau aku manggil kamu ke sini, tapi ada yang pingin aku sampein."

"Eh?"

"Aku pingin kita putus, Naru."

"E..eh?"

Berdiri dengan balutan baju terbaiknya, kedua manik gadis itu membulat begitu saja. Senyum yang tadinya terpampang di wajah cantiknya perlahan luntur. Berganti kerutan bingung, dan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari keningnya.

Tadi..tadi dia nggak salah dengar kan? Gaara yang biasanya ngeluarin kalimat manis dan senyuman terbaiknya sekarang menatapnya tanpa semua itu.

Apa maksudnya?

"A..apa maksudnya, Gar? Ka..kamu ngajak aku ketemuan di sini bukan buat kencan, tapi-" perkataannya terhenti saat Gaara yang melanjutkan. Wajah tampan dan tubuh yang berbalut pakaian hangat itu menatapnya ragu.

"Maaf, Naru. Mungkin ini keputusan yang baik buat kita, selain itu. Aku ngajak kamu ketemuan di sini untuk memberikanmu ini. Aku memang keterlaluan, aku sadar itu karenanya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Masih membeku di tempat, Mata Naruto menatap gerak-gerik pac-mantan pacarnya. Pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Menyerahkan sebuah lembaran surat dengan warna _Gold_ yang mendominasi.

I..itu, surat undangan.

"Bulan depan aku akan menikah, dan aku berharap kamu datang, Naru. Kalau kamu mau benci, benci saja aku. Semuanya, akan kuterima. Ini memang keterlaluan, tapi aku cuma pingin jujur sama kamu. Kalau selama kita pacaran, aku selalu nganggep kamu itu adik aku. Gadis yang harus kulindungin, bukan kucintai."

Air mata perlahan turun dari pelupuk sang Uzumaki, gadis itu gemetar. Pelan-pelan pandangan pada surat undangan itu tertuju pada Gaara. "Ka..kamu pasti bohong kan? I..ini pasti Cuma kerjaan kamu aja, Gar. A…ahaha, nggak lucu tahu!"

Tidak ada tanggapan, melainkan wajah Gaara yang tidak berani menatapnya. Undangan itu masih ada di tangan pemuda itu.

Naruto geram. "Jadi Lo nggak bercanda?!" panggilan Aku-Kamu yang biasanya ia pakai langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Maaf, Naru."

Tangisan Naruto makin keras, tubuh gemetar itu menatap penuh amarah. Giginya bergemelutuk, kedua tangannya mengepal keras. "Breng..sek," bibir yang tadinya terisak sekarang mulai mengumpat.

Kedua matanya bahkan masih melirik ke arah surat undangan yang ia tahu itu adalah pernikahan. Dari warna dan desain yang special, "Brengsek Lo, Gar!" berteriak keras. Bukannya mengambil surat yang di berikan padanya, Naruto lebih memilih menampik benda itu. membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di taman kota. Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung berteriak, "Setelah Lo putusin Gue, sekarang Lo ngasih surat sialan itu sama Gue?!" menunjuk benda di bawahnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Gaara.

"Aku nggak bermaksud,"

"Halah! Alesan doang Lo! Gue ternyata bodoh selama ini, nganggep Lo itu cowok paling ganteng, baik hati dan _GENTLEMAN_! CUIH! Gue bahkan berani jamin sekarang kalau Sasuke bahkan seratus persen lebih baik dari Lo! Setidaknya dia nggak pernah buat Gue nangis sampe kayak gini!"

Gaara hanya bisa diam, dia menghela napas panjang, menerima makian gadis pirang itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Elo, memang brengsek! Lo tahu perjuangan Gue buat jadi pacar Lo, Gar?! Gue suka sama Lo, dan sekarang balesannya?! Lo nikah gitu aja, nggak sama Gue?! Anjir banget ya?!" air matanya mengalir makin deras. Sekarang pandangan itu tertuju pada surat undangan yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

Berniat untuk menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur. Tapi langsung terhenti, "Lo pikir Gue bakalan dateng ke acara sialan ini?!"

Kedua maniknya tak sengaja menatap nama calon pengantin yang tertera dengan tulisan berwarna hitam keemasan. Terlihat jelas, dengan font yang manis.

 _ **Sabaku no Gaara**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_

A-a-apa? Sakura-

Sakura-

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa lagi ini. Belum puas Gaara mempermainkan perasaannya. Tubuh yang tadinya berdiri itu langsung saja berjongkok cepat, mengambil surat di dekatnya. Melihatnya tak percaya.

Sakura, di-dia bukannya pacar Sasuke?

Tubuhnya makin gemetar, siapa yang menyangka. "Ke..kenapa ada nama Sakura di sini?!" suaranya menggelegar. Naruto kenal dengan jelas nama lengkap pacar sahabatnya, karena pemuda itu selalu membanggakan Sakura di depannya. Mengumbar-umbar nama panjangnya yang katanya sempurna itu.

" _Lo, tahu kan Sakura itu bunga yang cantik, warnanya lembut, dan indah. Pas banget~"_

 _Teringat bagaimana Sasuke membangga-banggakan pacarnya._

Gaara yang diam membuatnya takut. Jangan bilang ini Sakura, pacar sahabatnya?! "Lo, nikah sama pacar sahabat Gue?!"

"Maaf."

Oke, kesabaran Naruto udah habis. Tanpa basa-basi ia mendekati pemuda merah itu, sekarang dia nggak akan bersikap manis lagi. Tangannya mengepal, bergemeretak gatal ingin memukul seseorang. Dengan kemampuan bela dirinya yang setara dengan sang Uchiha. Nggak perlu berlama-lama lagi-

 _Buaghhh!_

Naruto memukul keras pipi Gaara, membuat pemuda itu terjungkir jatuh. Menatapnya kaget dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang pipinya. Darah mengalir perlahan dari ujung bibirnya yang ikut terkena pukulan.

"Na-Naru-"

Peduli setan-

"Brengsek Lo!"

Gadis itu langsung duduk di atas Gaara, dengan pandangan amarah. Pukulan kembali melayang, di ikuti dengan umpatan.

 _Buagh!_

 _Buaghhh!_

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek Lo, Gar! Bukan cuman ngehancurin Gue tapi Lo hancurin sahabat Gue juga!"

Gaara seolah nerima semua pukulannya. Buktinya pemuda itu sama sekali nggak melawan atau bicara.

"Brengsek!" Menangis, Naruto pukul wajah sialan itu sampai puas. Sampai berdarah-darah, babak belur.

"Brengsek! Gue kira Lo itu bener-bener pasangan perfect buat Gue, tapi ternyata Lo cuma pengecut yang main di belakang orang!"

Pukulan masih ia lancarkan, sampai beberapa orang berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas Gaara. Melerai mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang dengan wajah sembab, membiarkan Gaara yang wajah babak belur karena perbuatannya. Naruto lebih memikirkan keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Jadi gadis itu meninggalkan taman kota dengan cepat dan kembali lagi ke rumah sahabatnya, Sasuke pasti sama hancurnya dengan dia.

Menghiraukan tangisannya, Naruto berlari cepat menuju rumah sang Uchiha. Gadis itu hampir membuka pintu gerbang di dekatnya.

"Nar,"

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tak jauh dari posisinya terdengar samar. "Sas," pandangannya berbalik, menatap pemuda yang kini nampak terengah-engah sama sepertinya.

Sasuke yang berlari mendekatinya, dan tersenyum meledek, "Wajah Lo Jelek." Kembali mengeluarkan ejekannya. Meskipun gadis itu tahu tahu kalau kondisi sahabatnya hampir sama dengannya.

Sakit hati, dikhianati pada hari yang sama.

"Wajah Lo lebih jelek tahu nggak?" berusaha menahan tangisannya, yang ada tangan Sasuke langsung nepuk lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Gaara yang buat Lo nangis, kan?"

Nggak menjawab, Naruto mengangguk samar. "Dia Brengsek, Sas."

"Gue tahu."

Tanpa aba-aba menarik tubuh sahabatnya ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan gadis itu menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Tangisan Naruto makin keras, berkali-kali meneriakkan nama Gaara.

"Berarti sekarang kita seri dong?" sedangkan Sasuke masih saja bercanda, padahal sang Uzumaki tahu kalau pemuda itu juga pasti sakit hati. Terbukti dari gengaman tangannya pada punggung Naruto, sedikit mengeras saat mengucapkan nama Sakura.

"Mereka nikah bulan depan, dan ninggalin kita gitu aja." Menangis sesenggukan.

"Lo masih sayang sama Gaara?"

"Mana mungkin?! Dia cowok paling brengsek yang pernah Gue kenal! Gue nggak sudi kalau harus dateng ke acara pernikahan mereka berdua!"

"Gue juga sama." Sasuke yang cerewet hanya bisa merespon ucapan Naruto seadanya. Terlihat sekali kan perubahannya, bahkan saat pemuda itu memeluknya. Naruto menengadah, menatap tak sengaja kalau sahabatnya itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Mungkin pemuda itu sengaja meluk dia supaya nggak keliatan kalau sedang nangis.

Air mata mengalir dengan lancar, astaga.

Naruto makin nggak tega, tangisannya berbalik terhenti. Menatap tak percaya kalau sahabatnya yang biasanya kuat itu sekarang menangis. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terdengar.

Pikirannya yang masih kacau, langsung bergerak gitu aja. Benar-benar nggak tega, Sasuke itu sahabatnya sejak SD dan dia nggak akan biarin siapa aja buat pemuda itu nangis.

Bibirnya berujar tanpa sadar, menatap wajah menangis sahabatnya.

"Sas, kita balas dendam yuk ke mereka."

"Maksud Lo?" pandangan Sasuke masih nggak berani ngeliat dia. Malu mungkin ketahuan nangis.

"Kita nikah di hari yang sama seperti mereka. Lo, jadi suaminya dan Gue jadi istrinya. Kita tunjukin ke mereka kalau kita bisa lebih bahagia dari orang-orang itu. Sekalian aja nanti kita nikahnya di gedung yang sama terus tinggal di rumah yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka yang baru."

Sang Uchiha Cuma bisa diam, mendengar ide gila sahabatnya.

 **Bersambung-**


	2. Awal Mula

**Story Owned By Hikaru Reisa**

 **Naruto owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru and GaaSaku (Slight SasuSaku, GaaNaru)**

 **Warn : Sasu Road To Ninja (RTN)! Genderbend, bahasa nyantai, Oocness, Typo!**

 **:3:3:3:3:33:3:3:3:3:3:33:3:3:3:3:3:3**

 **[2] Awal Mula**

 **Beberapa minggu yang lalu**

 **Restaurant Valley** , tempat pertemuan keempat orang itu. Pukul delapan malam, seperti yang di janjikan. Naruto dengan bangga mengajak pacarnya ke sana, begitu juga Sasuke. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah kedua orang itu,

"Kenalin ini pacar Gu-eh ku, Sabaku Gaara~" Hampir saja menggunakan bahasa nyantainya di depan Gaara. Naruto memperbaiki semuanya cepat, tersenyum kikuk saat mengenalkan Gaara pada Sasuke dan kekasihnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke berjabat tangan sebentar dengan Gaara, dan gadis merah muda di samping sahabat ravennya itu ikut andil. Senyum yang manis dan penampilan yang anggun, jujur saja Naruto merasa sedikit **-hanya sedikit-** minder dengan penampilannya sekarang ini. Celana panjang pensil, dan baju dengan sedikit renda berwarna kebiruan, itu saja sudah cukup menurutnya. Rambut pirangnya sengaja ia gerai agar terlihat lebih manis, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah kepanasan sejak tadi.

Sedangkan gadis merah muda di depannya, dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna polkadot hitam putih, dengan ikat pinggang besar berwarna hitam yang melingkar pas di pinggang kecil gadis itu. rambut merah muda sepunggung yang di buat ikal pada bagian bawahnya. Sangat berbeda!

Menjauhkan prasangka jeleknya, Naruto beralih menatap ke arah pacarnya. Gaara yang menawan dengan pakaian kemeja berwarna kehitaman dan celana jeansnya. Rambut merah itu nampak teracak sempurna, ganteng sekali!

Sasuke pun sebenarnya sih keren juga. Sahabatnya itu menggunakan kaus berlengan panjang yang sengaja di lipat setengah dan jeans berwarna biru dongker. Rambut pantat ayam yang acak dan jam tangan melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

 **Stop** membicarakan sahabatnya, Naruto masih punya Gaara yang harus di lihat sana-sini. Kedua mata kebiruannya itu menatap sengit Sasuke, kebetulan saja sahabatnya balas mendelik. Selama beberapa menit tidak menghiraukan keberadaan kekasih mereka.

' **Gimana? Hunny Bunny Gue lebih ganteng dan keren kan?!'**

' **Sakura Gue lebih manis~'**

' **Enak aja, pacar Lo itu lima tingkat di bawah Gaara. Gue bahkan Sembilan puluh persen yakin kalo Lo bakal berubah jadi Homo kalo deket terus sama Gaara. Dijamin manjur, beneran deh!'**

' **Jijay Lo! Gue nggak Homo, Jorok! Jauh-jauhin dia sana, astaga!' Wajah Sasuke mendadak pucet. Dia langsung memutus pembicaraan batinnya dengan Naruto.**

Sementara Naruto sudah ketawa terpingkal-pingkal karena melihat wajah sahabatnya. Dia berhasil mengerjai si Pantat Ayam.

"Kalian sepertinya dekat sekali ya?" Gaara menginterupsi tingkah laku kedua sahabat itu. Memberikan senyum dan bertanya singkat,

"Iya, Sasu juga sering sekali membicarakan tentang Naruto padaku. Naruto itu gadis yang cerewet, terus suka berantem, ahaha~" Kali ini Sakura ikut-ikutan. Baik Gaara dan Sakura malah asyik berbicara mengenai mereka berdua.

Keduanya kikuk, "Gaara kau harus hati-hati kalau berpacaran dengan Naruto, dia itu jarang sekali cuci rambut, tidak seperti Saku-aw!" Sasuke menjerit sakit, kakinya diinjak dengan keras oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu sudah melempar _deathglare_ mematikannya, "Ja-jangan percaya! Dia bohong! Aku rajin kok cuci rambut, pakai _shampoo_ mahal lagi, tuh harum kan, sayang?!" Naruto mengibaskan rambutnya ke depan Gaara, niatnya buat ngebuktiin tapi yang ada pacarnya malah kelilipan rambutnya.

"Aku percaya, Naru." Gaara mengucek matanya yang sedikit sakit, Naruto panik dia tanpa basa-basi nyerobot tisu di atas meja, tapi sebelum bisa memberikan benda itu pada pacarnya.

"Ini, pakai saja~" Sakura sudah mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Gaara, gadis itu tersenyum manis. Setengah berdiri saat memberikan benda itu, yang hebatnya di sambut baik oleh Gaara.

" _Thanks_ ,"

Apa daya dia nggak pernah bawa sapu tangan, adanya tisu dan itupun ngambil di atas meja. Seketika gadis itu menciut, merasa minder lagi dengan sikap Sakura. Bawa sapu tangan kemana-mana, itu kan sudah kodrat seorang perempuan anggun untuk menyimpannya di dalam tas kecil mereka. Kalau dia gimana? Naruto nggak pernah bawa begituan! Yang dia bawa itu paling handuk kecil buat nyeka keringat setelah selesai latihan karate dan bela diri yang lainnya.

Tangannya yang tadi nyaris memberikan tisu itu pada _Hunnynya_ langsung diurungkan, pandangannya menunduk, mengepalkan tisu di tangan itu kuat-kuat. Dia tahu Sakura baik, tapi kan ada batasnya juga! Naruto jadi tidak bisa mesra-mesraan dengan Gaara, ya ngapus kelilipan pacarnya itu kek atau tiup-tiup matanya biar kelilipannya hilang.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu mendengus. Antara bangga dengan sikap Sakura yang sigap dan anggun, tapi juga tidak enak hati pada Naruto. Lihat saja sekarang, wajah sahabatnya itu sudah kucel, mengkerut kemana-mana, dan bibirnya kayak bebek kejepit.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat memanggil pelayan, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Naruto bisa mendengar. "Pesan empat _Parfait Ice Creamnya_ porsi besar, yang satu lebihkan potongan jeruk dan strawberrynya."

"Baik, di tunggu pesanannya~" pelayan itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dapur.

Sasuke sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Naruto menengadah, menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Senyuman gadis itu nampak lagi saat mendengar pesanan sahabatnya _. Parfait Ice Cream_ porsi besar dengan lebihan potongan jeruk dan strawberry! Itu kesukaannya!

Sahabatnya ini memang paling mengerti dirinya~

Sas, Sas kalo aja Gue nggak kenal Lo dari kecil, kita ketemunya pas Gue lihat sikap _Gentle_ Lo kayak gini. Udah Gue pacarin Lo dari dulu kali ya. Batinnya tanpa sadar.

Siapa yang tahu kalau pertemuan yang mereka lakukan saat itu, mampu membuat kedua kekasih mereka tanpa sadar saling menyukai. Pemberian sapu tangan Sakura yang ternyata berefek besar bagi Gaara begitu juga sebaliknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wedding Rush**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kembali ke waktu sekarang-**_

Naruto masih nangis, sekarang gadis itu sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke. Pembicaraan ini harus di lakukan dengan acara tatap muka, bukan saling paling muka kayak gini! Ngehapus air matanya cepet, Naruto natap Sasuke yang masih enggan menatapnya balik.

"Sas! Lo denger nggak Gue bilang apa?!" sedikit kesal karena di acuhkan. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu manggut-manggut.

"Denger kok," dia berbicara seadanya.

Gadis itu berdecak kesel, tanpa bilang-bilang narik tangan Sasuke masuk ke pekarangan rumah. Mengajak pemuda itu untuk duduk lagi di atas _trampoline_ tempat mereka nongkrong beberapa jam tadi.

Mendudukkan Sasuke, Naruto sengaja menyentuh kedua pipi sahabatnya agar pemuda itu menatapnya langsung. "Gue nggak bakal ngetawain Lo, Sas. Mau nangis kejer, atau guling-guling di tanah pun Gue bakal maklum karena posisi Lo sekarang sama kayak Gue! Jadi jangan alihin pandangan Lo!" sedikit teriak, membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Gu..gue nggak nangis, jorok!" mendengus keras, maunya ngalihin pandangan lagi tapi pegangan di pipinya kuat banget.

"Oke! Lo nggak nangis tapi mewek! Udah!"

Mau ngebalas lagi, tapi Sasuke urungkan. Melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah sekacau wajahnya, dia diam.

"Ini permintaan Gue satu-satunya, Sas. Gue nggak mau diemin dua orang itu nyakitin kita gitu aja, setelah apa yang mereka lakuin diem-diem di belakang kita bahkan sampai nikah kayak gini! Itu bukan masalah sepele! Gue pingin balas dendam, biarpun kata Ibu Gue, balas dendam itu nggak bakal ngehasilin apa-apa, Gue..Gue nggak peduli," kalimat keras itu perlahan memelan seiring suara isakan Naruto yang kembali terdengar. Gadis itu menangis lagi, kali ini makin sesenggukan.

"Gue sakit hati, Sas. Jantung Gue rasanya di remes, sakit banget pas tahu kalau mereka ada hubungan nggak wajar di belakang kita. Lo nggak mau balas dendam?!" gemas melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi diem aja.

"Gue bukannya nggak mau balas dendam Nar, tapi nikah itu resikonya besar."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut, "Jadi Lo nggak mau nikah sama Gue dan lebih milih nikah sama gadis sialan itu?!" dia sewot, sebenernya dia tahu arah pembicaraan Sasuke bukan kesitu tapi emosinya sedang labil sekarang.

"Nar!" tak di sangka Sasuke balas membentaknya,

"Apa?! Lo nggak suka Gue ngejelek-jelekin Sakura! Nenek lampir yang udah ngerebut Gaara!"

"Jangan bicara Lo! Justru Panda Item Lo yang ngerebut Sakura dari Gue! Seharusnya Gue nggak pernah ngenalin Sakura ke Lo ataupun cowok sialan itu! Ini semua awalnya memang salah Lo yang ngajak kita ketemuan pas itu!" pemuda raven itu ikut emosi, berdiri tanpa sadar dan menantang wajah sahabatnya.

 **Shock,**

Naruto kaget, matanya membulat. Air mata makin turun deres dari pelupuknya. Sasuke sama sekali nggak pernah marahin dia kayak gini, berantem pun Sasuke selalu tahu batas. Tapi sekarang, gara-gara Sakura, pemuda itu menyalahkannya.

Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan, pundaknya gemetar. Perkataan Gaara dan Sasuke sudah cukup menghancurkannya malam ini.

"Lo jahat banget, Sas. Baik Lo ataupun Gaara kalian berdua sama aja, sama-sama brengsek! Gue benci Lo, Sas!" berteriak keras, tangannya tepat mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Membuat pemuda raven itu terjatuh di atas _trampoline._

Sasuke yang baru sadar dengan perkataannya sendiri. " _Shit_! Nar, bukan gitu maksud Gue!" mengumpat singkat, pandangannya melihat Naruto yang keluar dari pekarangan dan lari ke rumahnya. Dia mengejar, tapi kecepatan Naruto saat galau benar-benar tidak bisa di tandingi. Alhasil-

"Nar, maafin Gue!" Sasuke cuma bisa teriak, manggil Naruto yang masih nangis masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menutup pintu keras-keras, seolah-olah gadis itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Menendang batu di dekatnya, Sasuke mengumpat terus menerus. " _Shit! Shit!_ Maafin Gue, Nar!" mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali, pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Kenapa malam minggu yang seharusnya manis berubah jadi neraka kayak gini?!

Persetan dengan Sakura, Sasuke malah lebih mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu saat ini.

 **Bersambung-**

 **Catatan Kecil :**

 **Aku bakal tetep pakai bahasa nyantai kayak gini, jadi buat yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol Back. Kenapa gitu, soalnya lebih enak gitu rasanya :)**


	3. Salah Ngomong

**Story Owned By Hikaru Reisa**

 **Naruto owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru and GaaSaku (Slight SasuSaku, GaaNaru)**

 **Warn : Sasu Road To Ninja (RTN)! Genderbend, bahasa nyantai, Oocness, Typo!**

 **:3:3:3:3:33:3:3:3:3:3:33:3:3:3:3:3:3**

 **[3] Salah Ngomong**

 **Naruto Pov :**

Gue ngamuk, bener-bener ngamuk sejadi-jadinya. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk yang pernah Gue alamin. Gimana nggak?! Dua cowok kesayangan Gue, kompakan buat mood ini turun drastis. Yang satu mutusin terus seenaknya bilang kalo dia bakal nikah sama cewek yang notabene pacar sahabat Gue, dan yang satunya sama sekali nggak nerima ide balas dendam Gue ke Gaara.

"Naru, udah selesai main di rumah Sasu-"

"Selamanya Naru nggak mau main ke sana lagi!" teriak kesel, Gue langsung naik ke lantai atas. Nggak peduli wajah Mama bingung ngeliatin tingkah Gue di ruang tamu. Sekarang Gue pingin curhat dan nangis sepuasnya sama Kakak kesayangan yang pasti sedang ngedekem di kamarnya.

Kebetulan dia baru putus sama pacarnya minggu lalu-

"Kak Kyuu!" Ngelabrak kamarnya ganas. Suara keras itu sukses membuat sosok laki-laki di dalam sana hampir nyungsep ke lantai.

"Woi! Gorilla bisa nggak jangan bikin Gue jantungan?!" laki-laki berumur dua puluh lima dengan rambut orangenya balas teriak. Mukanya udah merah dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Gue pura-pura masang wajah horor. Kalau malam mingguan begini Kyuubi nggak kemana-mana, wajah dan rambut acak-acakan. Berarti-

"Ka..kakak nggak sedang main sama adiknya kan? Aduh mata Gue bisa meleleh!" teriak dramatis, laki-laki itu langsung menoyor kepala Gue.

"Kalo ngomong di jaga! Enak aja! Gue lagi ngerjain tugas kantor buat senin! Bibir Lo tu ya, dek!" berujar gemas, Gue ngikik.

"Ya, bercanda Kak. Siapa tahu tebakannya bener," ngeliat wajah dan ngejailin Kakak sendiri emang obat pelepas stress.

"Kenapa Lo ngedobrak kamar Gue tadi, hm? Bukannya tadi lagi main layangan sama SasUke?"

Di kira Gue main layangan sama Sasuke, "Yee, main _trampoline_ kali bukan layangan!" Udah deh main-mainnya, Gue pengen serius sekarang. Wajah yang tadinya agak seneng berubah masam lagi, tanpa basa-basi berjalan dan duduk di kasur Kyuubi. Natap ke bawah sebentar sebelum natap Kakak yang sekarang udah duduk lagi di kursi kesayangannya. Dengan posisi menghadap Gue.

"Berantem lagi sama itu Pantat Ayam? Kalau mau curhat masalah itu Gue ga mau dengerin, paling nanti kalian balikan karena SasUke nyogok Lo pake makanan, selese masalah."

Mendengus kasar, sengaja Gue nendang kursi Kyuubi. Hampir ngebuat dia jatuh lagi, "Dengerin dulu kalo adik kesayangan mau ngomong!" kakak Gue itu emang suka banget manggil Sasuke dengan sebutan begitu, SasUke, Ya Gue ngerti banget artinya apaan setidaknya sebagai gadis manis dan polos, pernahlah Gue masuk ke daerah begituan. Daerah PerSemeUkean, ahaha~

Nah lho, terus kenapa Kakak Gue yang notabene cowok bisa tahu hal begituan? Lupakan! Lupakan!

Kyuubi angkat tangan, ketawa ngeliatin wajah Gue yang udah masam. "Oke, oke, Gue bakal dengerin. Lima menit cukup kan?" bukannya prihatin dia malah makin goda Gue.

"Arghh! Kak! Gue serius!"

Dan dia ketawa makin keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wedding Rush**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gue ngejelasin panjang lebar selama dua puluh menit. Kyuubi cuman ngangguk-ngangguk paham. "Ya, di sini sebenernya Lo juga yang salah, Nar." Tiba-tiba ngomong gitu. Bibir Gue langsung maju satu centi.

"Kok Gue yang salah?!"

"Ya salah lah! Adek Gue yang paling polos, masa setelah di putusin sama Gaara, Lo langsung ngajak Sasuke nikah gitu aja! Cuman buat balas dendam lagi! Emang nikah itu gampang?! Nggak perlu uang?! Nggak perlu persiapan! Lo nggak ada mikirin juga perasaan itu pantat ayam?! Aduh! Kalo mau Polos itu jangan kebangetan, dek! Kasian SasUke!"

Ngerucut kesel, "Ide Gue kan keren Kak! Sasuke juga di campakin sama Sakura, jadi kita bisa balas dendam bareng! Hidup Gue nggak bakal tenang kalo kedua orang itu menikah dengan bahagia! Nggak!"

"Lo tahu kata Mama kan? Balas dendam itu nggak baik, nanti kena karmanya lho."

" _Bullshit_! Gue nggak peduli! Enak aja mereka bisa hidup tenang sedangkan di sini Gue sama Sasuke kayak orang ngenes!" Gue geleng-geleng keras, rambut pirang yang berantakan udah nggak Gue peduliin lagi.

"Ya udah kalo nggak mau dengerin kata Gue. Nikah aja sana sama Sasuke, mumpung Papa, Mama kan demen tuh sama sahabat Lo. Setelah nikah nanti langsung aja kasi mereka cucu,"

"Cucu?! Ih! Gue nggak mungkin punya anak sama Sasuke!" Gue teriak panik, rada malu denger Kakak tiba-tiba ngomongin masalah anak. Nggak mungkin lah Gue ngelakuin hal begituan sama Sasuke. Ngebayangin aja nggak pernah!

Kyuubi diem, pandangan matanya datar. Sebelum Gue nyerocos lebih jauh, tiba-tiba tangannya udah narik lengan Gue. "Eh! Kak! Ngapain narik tangan Gue!" di tarik keluar dari kamar.

"Gue capek ngomong sama Lo, dek. Serah! Serah deh! Sana nyerocos aja sama bantal!"

"Apa?! Lho, Kak!" Gue bisa denger gerutuan kesel Kyuubi sebelum laki-laki itu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Maunya nikah tapi nggak ada niat punya anak, mending nikah ama patung aja sekalian!"

 _Blam!_ "Kak Kyuu! Gue belum selesai cerita!"

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wedding Rush**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nangis, Naruto bener-bener udah ngabisin satu kotak tisu kesayangannya sekarang. Gegulingan di atas kasur sambil ngelap ingus. Udah jam satu malem, dan dia belum ada niat buat tidur.

Kedua manik Birunya menatap keluar jendela, tirai yang sengaja nggak dia tutup. Meratapi nasibnya, sial banget. Di putusin pacar yang sebentar lagi bakal nikah, terus ide balas dendamnya di tolak mentah-mentah Sasuke.

Memang sahabatnya itu nggak mau balas dendam apa?! Mereka kan sama-sama sakit hati! Jadi seharusnya Sasuke nerima idenya!

"Jangan-jangan dia sebenernya nggak suka Sakura? Ah bodoh! Lo ngeselin banget Sas!" ngelempar bantal kecil di sampingnya ke arah jendela.

Masa bodoh! Kalo Sasuke nggak mau nikah sama dia, ya udah Naruto cari yang lain aja.

"Tapi nggak sreg banget dong, Gue nggak mau nikah sama orang yang nggak di kenal!" dia jadi bingung sendiri.

 _ **/Wedding Rush\\\\\**_

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah nyari Naruto, mumpung hari minggu dan dia libur. Sahabatnya itu kalo nggak di cari terus, ngambeknya nggak bakal ngilang.

Berdiri di depan teras lalu berpindah ke ruang tamu. Wajah Ibu Naruto yang tersenyum lebar langsung menyambutnya. "Pagi-pagi gini nyari Naru, kenapa Sas? Mau ngajak dia jogging?"

"Bukan Tante, kemarin aku ada masalah sedikit sama Naruto. Tante tahu sendiri kan, kalau Naruto nggak bakal mau ngomong denganku sebelum kita bisa baikan."

Kushina mengangguk paham, "Hm pantesan kemarin muka anak itu kusem banget. Terus pakai bilang nggak mau main sama kamu lagi. Jadi masalahnya apa nih? Tante boleh tahu kan sebelum kamu ketemu Naru?"

Bisa di bilang wanita merah itu termasuk tipe Tante-tante kepo, apalagi tentang masalah Putrinya. Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Gimana bilangnya ya.

"Gini Tante. Kemarin itu sebenernya kita berdua ngalamin hal yang sama. Di putusin pacar." Singkat padat dan jelas. Sasuke melihat wajah Kushina nampak kaget.

"Waduh, kok bisa samaan? Kebetulan banget."

Meringis sebentar, "Mereka mau nikah, Tan. Sakura dan Gaara. Kita berdua nggak nyangka aja kalau kedua orang itu bisa main belakang dan tiba-tiba bilang kalau mereka bakal nikah bulan depan. Jadi Naruto niatnya balas dendam sama mereka dan ngusulin buat," kalimat Sasuke terhenti, ngelihat wajah Ibu Naruto yang sudah merah padam. Nahan amarah.

"Buat apa?!"

"Buat nikah di hari yang sama dengan mereka. Aku dan Naruto maksudnya." Memelankan suaranya. Tubuh Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat tangan Kushina sudah menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Kekuatan premannya dulu muncul.

"Jadi ada yang berani nyakitin Putri Tante ya. Hm berani main-main mereka! Mutusin gitu aja terus bilang mereka mau nikah! Nggak bisa di maafin! Tante nggak terima harga diri Naruto diinjak-injak kayak gini!"

Wajah Sasuke nampak pias, kayaknya dia salah ngejelasin semua permasalahannya sama Ibu Naruto. Kalau yang ada wanita merah itu bukannya bersikap bijak tapi kebalikannya. Sama aja kayak Naruto!

"Ta-Tante,"

"Tante setuju. Keluarga Uzumaki akan sangat senang kalau bisa besanan sama keluargamu Sasuke. Tante mendukung seratus persen kalian nikah!"

Wajah Sasuke makin pucet.

Beneran deh, kayaknya dia salah ngomong di sini.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
